


What's Bi Got to Do With it

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Cheating, Costumes, Fluff, M/M, NSFW Art, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Castiel, bi sexuality, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is living with Lisa, Cas is living with Meg. Dean and Cas meet and become friends, then lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Oh come on, Dean. One double date won’t kill you. I want to go out with Meg and meet her new boyfriend and we’re going. That’s that.”

When Lisa used that tone, Dean knew it was pointless to argue.

“Okay, okay, sheesh. When?”

 

Lisa looked at him in triumph. “Friday at seven. Dress casual but don’t, I repeat, _don’t_ wear any ratty T shirts. A nice shirt and jeans.”

 

Dean sighed. He knew if he was going to get any sex out of her for a while, he needed to go along and play nice. Lisa was very handy at withholding sex.

 

Which is how Dean Winchester found himself at a restaurant on a Friday night waiting for Meg and her new boyfriend to arrive. Lisa looked at the menu and drank her wine.

Then they came in. Lisa shouted at Meg from across the room, making Dean wince.

Meg came over with a big smile and a guy in tow.

The guy had a pained expression on his face as well.

Dean looked at him and he looked at Dean. They both exchanged a sort of “‘What the fuck ya gonna do?’ expression.

Dean actually thought the guy was pretty great-looking, of course in a totally non-homo way.

Meg pulled him front and center and said, “Everybody, this is Cas. Cas this is Lisa and her boyfriend, Dean.”

They all said hi and then Meg and Cas sat down.

 

Three quarters through the meal, Dean and Cas were laughing at some guy thing and the girls just rolled their eyes and kept talking about shoes. Dean was really enjoying talking to Cas. The guy was smart, funny as hell and they liked a lot of the same things.

Dean never expected to enjoy his evening, but he really was.

 

Later, Dean and Lisa were in bed and Dean wanted to have sex. Lisa was all about how she had to get up in the morning and work. Finally, she said, “Just be quick about it. Don’t drag this out.”

Dean was thinking how he’s probably be better off giving himself a hand job.

 

 

Cas was in bed with Meg, who was all over him. He just kept asking about Dean.

“Jesus fuck, Cas, do you want to fuck him or me?”

At that moment, Cas wasn’t exactly sure.

 

 

Dean got a text from Cas on Saturday, asking if he’d like to get together and see a movie while the girls were working. Dean didn’t remember giving Cas his number, but it sounded good to him. He called Cas back.

They decided to see an old viewing of My Bloody Valentine, because they both loved horror movies. Dean got Cas’ address and drove to pick him up because Meg had Cas’ car.

 

Dean drove up to the apartment complex where Cas lived and Cas was already waiting outside. He jumped in Dean’s car.

“Wow, Dean, nice ride. What is it, a ’66?”

Dean beamed and said, “No, ’67. And thanks, this is my baby.”

 

They got popcorn and candy and settled in to watch the movie. They both thought it was great. Afterwards, Cas suggested they get a burger.

Dean drove to his favorite diner and they grabbed a booth. They both ordered bacon cheeseburgers and fries.

“Lisa would have a fucking fit if she could see me. She’s always ragging at me about my heart and won’t let me eat stuff like this.”

Cas grimaced. “That’s awful, Dean. You should be able to eat what you want to. You’re a full-grown adult, after all.”

Dean thought about that. He really was, after all. But Lisa would never let him fuck her again if he took a food stand.

“Yeah, well…” Dean sighed. “Lisa is too damn good at withholding for me to tell her I want to eat what I want.”

Cas looked confused. “Withholding? Withholding what?”

Dean just stared at him. “Uh, sex, dude. Withholding sex.”

Cas looked shocked but didn’t say anything.

“You telling me Meg never tries to get her way by withholding sex?” Dean asked.

Cas looked confused.

“Uh no. If anything, Meg is a little, uh, too demanding in that department.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to look confused.

 

 

Later that night, Dean lay in bed and thought about Cas. He really liked the guy. He enjoyed the day with him. He was also thinking about Lisa and her control freak ways. He couldn’t believe that Cas was with a woman who wanted more sex than Cas did, and here he was with a woman he had to beg for a quickie. Fuck, life wasn’t fair.

 

 

Cas lay in bed and thought about Dean. He really liked Dean, a lot. More than he should maybe. He wanted to spend more time with him. Then Meg began blowing him and his mind wandered.

 

 

Cas and Dean established a regular Saturday thing. They’d go to the movies and eat cheeseburgers. They had been doing this for a few weeks now.

Then one day, Cas said, “Uh, Meg works late on Thursdays, does Lisa?”

Dean said, yeah, she did,

Cas asked Dean if he would like to come over for dinner on Thursday. “I could fix us a couple of steaks.”

Dean jumped at it and they made it a date.

 

Thursday rolled around and Dean was feeling a bit nervous. It was stupid, he knew, but the idea of being alone with Cas in Cas’ apartment just seemed, well he didn’t know what but he was still nervous, Stupid.

 

Cas was really nervous. He really was looking forward to having Dean over, in his apartment, with no Meg around. He considered maybe he was having, what? Feelings for Dean? But that was confusing because Cas was straight. Wasn’t he?

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean knocked on Cas’ door and waited a minute for Cas to answer. When Cas came to the door, he smiled big and let Dean in.   
Dean had actually taken tine deciding what to wear. He had no idea why, but he wanted to look good so he put on his tight button fly jeans and the green Henley that showed off his eyes.  
Cas seemed to have dressed well, too. He had on tight jeans that really showed off his package.  
What the fuck was Dean doing checking out Cas’ package? Fuck.

Dean sat in the kitchen while Cas broiled the steaks and made baked potatoes. They chatted about their week, work and movies, but they both were nervous.   
There was no doubt in Cas’ mind that Dean was nervous. He tapped his hand nervously on the table and wiggled one leg. Cas wondered.

The steaks were amazing and Dean told Cas so. Dean was moaning with every bite and it made Cas really uncomfortable to hear. It passed through his mind once that maybe that was what Dean sounded like when he was having sex. And then he immediately put that thought out of his mind.

After they ate, they sat on the couch together to watch a movie on Netflix. Unfortunately, it turned out to have a gay scene in it. Dean wiggled his leg furiously and Cas was sweaty.

When the movie was over, they both just sat there. Finally, Dean said, “Uh, next Thursday you should come to my place and I’ll make burgers.”  
Cas agreed. Then Dean jumped up and said he really should go. Cas saw him to the door and he was gone.

At home, Lisa was on her period and absolutely would not let Dean touch her. He laid in the bed with her and thought about his dinner with Cas. Cas was a good cook. He looked damn good in those jeans, too. Dean was feeling incredibly confused by the whole thing.

Cas lay in bed with Meg. He told her he had a terrible headache and just wanted to go sleep. Meg got busy with her vibrator. Cas thought about dinner with Dean. Dean looked hot in those tight jeans. Cas imagined unbuttoning each button on those button fly jeans. He was confused but he was figuring things out, too.

On Saturday they went to the movies. They agreed to get just one jumbo popcorn and split it. During the movie, they both reached in at the same time and their hands touched. Neither of them moved their hand for a bit. Then Dean grabbed a handful and snatched his hand out. Cas looked at him and sighed.

Thursday night, Cas showed up at Dean’s place. Dean took him into the kitchen and made him slice tomatoes. Dean fried up some delicious burgers.  
After they ate, they sat on the couch together. Dean was wiggling his leg like mad. Finally, Cas just reached out and put his hand on the leg that was constantly moving to stop it. Dean looked at Cas’ hand on his leg and then he looked at Cas.  
Cas said, “Dean, look. I’m just going to come out with it. I really think I want to kiss you.”  
Dean stared at Cas. Cas stared at Dean. Then they both leaned in at the same time and their lips brushed against each other.  
It was light and sort of feathery. Dean thought Cas’ lips were so soft, they felt amazing. Cas just thought Dean felt amazing in general.   
Then things got a little more passionate. Cas pushed his tounge against Dean’s lips and Dean opened his mouth just a little and gave Cas permission. Cas pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth and went exploring. When it touched Dean’s tongue they both felt it down to their toes.  
Dean put his hand on the back of Cas’ neck and pulled him closer. Cas fucked his tounge in and out of Dean’s mouth. They broke away when neither of them could breathe.  
Dean immediately said, “What the fuck does this mean?” He had a touch of panic in his voice.  
Cas replied a bit more calmly, “I’m not sure about you, Dean, but I’m pretty fucking sure this means I’m bisexual.”  
Dean was breathing fast. “How they hell can I be bi? I’ve never even looked at a guy like that before. Just you, Cas, I only looked at you this way.” He sounded a bit accusatory.   
Cas responded, “Well, I’ve never looked at a guy this way before either, Dean. Just you.”  
Dean didn’t know what to do. He wiggled his leg and fiddled with the seam of his jeans.  
Then he said, “let’s kiss again.”  
That was all Cas had to hear.

Cas grabbed Dean’s face in his hands and kissed him again. He pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth and Dean sucked on it. Dean put his hand on Cas’ neck again and held him close.   
Dean was very aware of just how hard his cock was in his jeans. It was so hard it actually hurt a little.   
He kissed Cas. He kissed the ever loving hell out of Cas.  
The more they kissed, the more Dean thought about kissing down Cas’ neck and maybe biting a little. He didn’t, because, well, reasons.  
Cas wasn’t quite so reserved. He put one hand on Dean’s very hard cock and palmed over it,  
Dean jumped. “Jesus Cas. Fuck. Uh, don’t do that.”

Cas asked him straight up, why.

Dean didn’t have a good answer so he just said, “I’m not ready for that.”  
Cas took his hand away.

Cas got up and said, “Are we on still for Saturday?”  
Dean said yes, they were. Cas left.

Dean sat and wondered what the fuck just happened and how he really felt about it.  
He had to admit, he felt pretty great about it.

The Lisa got home and started bitching about the mess in the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday rolled around. Dean knocked on Cas’ door. Cas opened it and invited Dean in. Dean went in and just stood on the other side of the door.  
Cas looked at him waiting.  
Dean said quietly, “Do you really want to see a movie?”

“Hell, no, Dean. That is one of the last things I want.” Cas looked directly into Dean’s startling green eyes.

“Me neither.” Dean was fidgeting.  
Cas grabbed Dean by the hand and led him to the couch. They both sat down.

Dean said quietly, “I want to kiss more.”  
Cas grabbed Dean’s neck and pulled him close. Their lips met and it was astounding for both of them.  
This time. Dean pushed his tounge into Cas’ mouth. Cas actually moaned and Dean felt his dick twitch.  
Dean let his tongue roam around Cas’ mouth. They let their tounges play against each other for a bit, and Dean was moaning too.  
This time, when Cas put his hand over Dean’s straining cock, Dean didn’t protest. Cas pushed against it and Dean thought it felt amazing.  
Dean palmed Cas’ cock too. Soon they were both groaning and rubbing their crotches against each other’s hands. Dean was worried about coming in his pants.  
Cas asked very tentatively, “Can I give you a blow job? I mean I never have before, but I think about it a lot, lately… you know… to you.”  
Dean looked very shocked but he nodded. Not gonna turn down a blow job, like ever.  
Cas opened Dean’s jeans. He reached in and pulled out Dean’s rock-hard, throbbing cock and looked at the dripping pre-cum.  
Dean groaned at the touch.  
Cas just looked at it for a minute. “Wow, you’ve got a great-looking cock, Dean. It’s very, well… thick.”  
Dean just looked at Cas looking at his cock. Then Cas put his mouth on the head and Dean felt his mind explode.  
Cas licked across the head and stuck his tongue into the slit and Dean was just moaning loudly.   
Cas sucked the head, then carefully sucked down the shaft. He went too far and choked himself. He ended up coughing and his eyes were watering. Dean just waited, wondering if he was gonna quit.  
But hell no, Cas Novak was no quitter. He dived right back on and Dean was groaning as if he was possibly going to die, Cas sucked up and down and ran his tounge all around.   
It had been a while for Dean. Plus, this may have been his first time, but Cas was giving an awesome blow job. Dean grabbed Cas’ head and moaned, “Cas. I’m gonna cum…”  
Cas didn’t let go. He held on and Dean filled his mouth with cum. Cas swallowed and some dripped down his chin. Dean thought that sight was extremely erotic.  
Cas moved back up and kissed Dean, who tasted himself in Cas’ mouth. Dean sucked on Cas’ tongue.

When they broke apart, Dean told Cas that he was incredible, that was his best blow job ever.  
Cas looked shy and said, “Really? I have to say, I enjoyed doing it.”

Dean felt like he owed Cas a blow job. After all, it wasn’t nice to cum and leave a partner with nothing.  
Dean reached down and unzipped Cas’ zipper. He reached inside Cas’ pants and pulled out his hard cock. Dean stared at it like he’s never seen one before in his life.  
“Uh… nice, Cas.”  
Dean took a tentative lick across the head and listened to Cas suck in a huge breath. This wasn’t that bad,  
He put the head in his mouth. Cas tasted sort of salty and, well… nice? Huh, who’d a thought?  
Dean wrapped his lips around Cas’ cock and sucked. Cas made the most incredible sound and it really encouraged him. He pulled Cas’ cock into his mouth and never stopped until it hit the back of his throat. He swirled his tongue around and then began an up and down deal.  
Dean did everything to Cas that he liked done to him in a good blow job. Cas was moaning and groaning. Dean kept it up, and then stuck his tongue into Cas’ slit. That produced a loud gasp and then Cas said he was going to cum. Dean braced for impact.  
Cas’ cum filled his mouth and went down his throat. It tasted actually not bad at all. Dean swallowed.  
He sucked every drop out of Cas.  
Then he moved up and looked at Cas, who looked completely blissed out.  
When Cas came back to reality, they kissed.  
Dean stuttered, “I… I… I guess… well, I guess I’m bi too.”  
Cas smiled that bright smile at him.

Dean sighed. “But, Cas, “I’m not ready for pants off yet, okay?”  
Cas nodded. “I’m not sure I am either, Dean.”

“So we can just do this stuff, at least for a while?” Dean asked, sort of hesitantly.

Cas was quick to answer, “Hell yeah, I’d like that.”   
They kissed more. Dean was loving this part.   
At last, Dean pulled away. “I probably need to go home and take a shower before Lisa gets home.”  
Cas nodded.  
They agreed to meet up at Cas’ on Thursday,  
Dean kissed Cas one more time, and left.

When Lisa got home, Dean was busy cleaning the kitchen. She just said hi and went straight to her computer. She was chatting with someone and laughing.  
Dean felt guilty. After all, he was cheating on her with Cas. But for the time being, he wasn’t going to do anything about it.

 

Cas was sleeping when Meg got home and she was all over him. He responded and ended up fucking her, but all he was thinking about while he did was it was to imagine what it would be like to have Dean under him instead.

They both just ended up hanging on until Thursday. Neither of them could wait.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Thursday and Dean was stupidly excited. He couldn’t wait until he got to Cas’. He hadn’t had sex with Lisa since Saturday and he was ready for Cas.  
He knocked and Cas opened the door right away. He grabbed Dean by a fist in his T shirt and pushed him up against the wall. He kissed Dean very passionately. Dean responded and Cas ground his crotch against Dean’s  
Dean was breathing in huffs and felt like his balls were going to explode.   
At last, Cas let him up for air.  
“Uh, I’m really happy to see you too, Cas.”  
Cas smiled at him and it warmed his heart.  
Damn he had it bad.

Dean looked at Cas. “Uh, Cas, I think I’m ready for pants off.”  
Cas grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. Dean was so nervous he felt a little sick to his stomach but he was determined to go through with this.  
Cas unbuttoned Dean’s jeans and unzipped them. He looked to Dean for permission and Dean nodded. Cas pulled the jeans and Dean’s boxers down to his ankles and he stepped out of them. Then he watched Cas do the same while he pulled off his shirt.  
Nude, they lay on the bed. Dean kissed Cas deeply, with a fist in Cas’ hair. He pulled back on it and Cas moaned. He kissed Cas’ throat and it felt great.  
Dean stopped at looked at Cas. “Have you thought about, you know, who bottoms here?”

Cas nodded. “You. At least at first. I really want to fuck you, Dean.”

Dean grinned. “That’s great Cas, ‘cause I really want you to.”

 

As much as the idea of having a cock up his ass scared Dean, it really excited him too. He had been thinking about that for days.

Cas kissed Dean’s throat. He sucked and nipped at it until Dean was groaning. Dean ran his hands down Cas’ back and felt his shudder. Dean wanted to touch Cas everywhere. He ran his hands along Cas arms and then grabbed his ass.   
Cas gasped and rutted into Dean’s thigh.   
Cas worked his mouth down to Dean’s nipples. He sucked one into his mouth and bit it. It hurt and Dean loved it. He groaned with pleasure. Cas repeated it on Dean’s other nipple.  
Cas broke away and reached into the bedside table and came back with a bottle of lube and a condom.   
Dean got nervous again. He’d never had more than a chick’s finger in his ass. He wondered if it was going to hurt.

Cas lubed up his hand and pushed Dean’s legs apart. Dean lifted them so Cas could have access to his hole. Cas looked at it and grinned big.  
He shoved one lubed finger into Dean and Dean moaned loudly. Cas wiggled it around inside Dean. Dean pushed against Cas’ hand.   
Encouraged, Cas finger fucked Dean for a little while. Then he added a finger. Dean gasped at the feeling. It wasn’t bad, it just felt weird for a minute. Then it felt great.  
Cas kept opening Den up. He had actually researched online how to do this and he was determined to make this whole experience wonderful for Dean. For one thing, he was afraid that if Dean didn’t really enjoy himself, he’d never want to try it again. And Cas really thought he wanted to do this a lot more.  
He rolled on a condom and lubed it up.

Cas felt like Dean was open enough. He moved back over Dean, who was panting and had a lost look in his eyes. “Are you ready?”  
Dean nodded.  
“Are you sure?’  
Again, Dean nodded.  
Cas reached and grabbed his cock. He rubbed it around Dean’s hole and Dean gasped. Then he pushed in past the muscle ring and stopped.  
Dean’s eyes got big. Cas watched him carefully. After a bit, he pushed in more.  
Dean groaned and said, “It’s good, Cas. Really.”  
Cas pushed in all the way and stopped. 

 

Dean felt full. Cas was no lightweight when it came to cock size and now, Dean had it all up him. It hurt at first but that stopped quickly, just became a burn and now, it just felt great. Dean wanted more.  
“Fuck me, Cas, please.”  
Cas pulled back and pushed back in. He was completely lost in the feeling of just how tight Dean’s hole was around his cock, how hot it was inside Dean and just how incredible it all felt.  
He thrust and backed off, pushed and pulled, fucking Dean slowly. Dean was moaning and groaning in a very erotic way. He pushed back when Cas thrust in every time.

“Use your hand on yourself, Dean. I want to watch you cum.”  
Dean spit in his hand and then grabbed his cock and began to run his hand up and down his shaft. He ran a thumb over the head every few passes. Between that and Cas fucking him, Dean was completely lost. He felt his balls tighten and whispered, “Cas, I’m coming…” and he shot stripes of cum on his chest.

Cas watched this, and then felt Dean’s hole flutter and tighten down. Cas came hard.  
“Oh holy fuck. Dean, fuck, fuck…”  
He put his head on Dean’s chest and Dean put his hand in Cas’ hair.  
Cas pulled out and ditched the condom in the trash.

Dean lay with his head in the crook of Cas’ shoulder. Cas had his arms around Dean and Dean had one leg slung over Cas’ legs.   
Cas eventually said, “I really, really loved that Dean.”  
Dean sighed. “I really, really did too, Cas. It was outstanding.”

 

Cas sighed this time. “I’m seriously considering breaking up with Meg. Telling her the truth.”  
Dean lifted his head, “You can’t do that. She’d tell Lisa and I’m not ready for that, Cas.’

That made Cas sad.

Eventually they got out of bed. Dean needed to go home. He dressed.  
“Please, Cas. Don’t tell Meg yet. Give me some time.”  
Cas agreed as much as he didn’t want to.

He kissed Dean goodbye until Saturday.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday when Dean got home from work, he discovered his laptop was dead and he couldn’t find the cord to charge it anywhere. He decided to use Lisa’s.  
That was how he discovered that Lisa had been cheating on him for months. Apparently she was having regular sex with some dude named Garth.  
Dean had to sit down. No wonder she never wanted to have sex with him. Garth was getting all her goodies. Fuck.   
He was sitting on the couch waiting for her when she got home from work. She walked in the door, took one look at him and just said, “What?”  
“Who’s Garth, Lisa?”  
The look on her face said everything.  
“You need to get the hell out of here, Lisa. Tonight.” Dean was pissed.  
Lisa acted relieved.

She packed up a bunch of her stuff and Garth came to get her. Dean just looked at the guy, who was really geeky. Lisa said she’d call him on Sunday about getting the rest of her things.  
Dean sat on the couch and put his face in his hands. He felt like a huge fucking fool.  
One bright spot in all of this: Cas could tell Meg about the two of them and then, they’d be free to do what they wanted, when they wanted  
Dean still couldn’t believe he was in a relationship with a man. He’d never really had any inclination to be with a man before. Well, there was that one time in college when he’d let some dude bang him in a bathroom stall of a bar. And that other time when he’d let some guy pick him up when he was drunk.  
Fuck. He was definitely bi and just hadn’t wanted to look at it.  
But Cas. Cas was beautiful and great in the sack and Dean really liked him.  
Dean went to bed, grabbed his cock and remembered Cas on top of him.

 

Saturday morning dawned and Dean got up, showered and ate some breakfast. The apartment was quiet. Dean sighed again.  
He brushed his teeth and dressed. He wore button fly jeans because they were sexy when taken off. He smiled at what a dork he was to even think that.

He knocked on Cas’ door, but this time he had to wait for Cas to open it. He got a little nervous but then, Cas opened the door, apologizing.  
“I’m sorry, Dean, I didn’t hear you the first time. I was in the bedroom.”  
Dean assured him it was fine. Then Cas pulled him in for a long, soulful kiss.  
Dean told Cas he needed to talk to him before things progressed.  
Cas looked worried.  
They sat on the couch. Dean took a deep breath.

“Lisa and I broke up yesterday. Turns out, she’s been cheating on me for months.”

“Oh Dean,” Cas was quick to say, “I’m so sorry, That sucks.”

“But,” Dean said, “I guess it’s okay to tell Meg about us now.”

Cas looked very relieved. “She’s driving me nuts. I really don’t want to, well, you know, have sex with her anymore.”

Dean smiled. “Because you just want to fuck me?”

Cas pulled him in for another long kiss. When he broke it, he said, “Yeah, Dean, because I just want to fuck you.”

 

In the bedroom they were both naked and in the bed. Cas was kissing Dean like a man who was dying of thirst and had just found an oasis. Dean moaned in Cas’ mouth and this just made Cas kiss him all the more fiercely. Dean just kissed back as hard as he was getting from Cas.   
Dean was figuring out quickly that he really, really liked Cas. Now that he accepted that he was bi, he was free to really like a man. Well, not just any man, Cas.   
Dean ran his hands along Cas’ back. He wanted to just touch Cas, feel his skin, feel him on top of Dean.  
Cas moved and their cocks touched. They both groaned. Cas rubbed his cock along Dean’s and Dean whispered “Cas. I need you.”  
Cas looked at him with those impossibly blue eyes. Then he went back to work on Dean’s throat. He nipped and licked his was down to Dean’s collarbone. He bit Dean and Dean gasped. Cas worked on sucking a huge mark on Dean.  
Then Cas bit one of Dean’s nipples. Turned out, Cas really loved to bite, and Dean really loved to be bitten. This was new for Dean, he had no idea if it was new for Cas or not.  
Dean loved to have his nipples played with. Cas sucked and nibbled and bit them. He ran his tongue around them until Dean was a puddle of sweat and need.  
Cas moved between Dean’s legs. He pushed them apart and up. Dean had no idea what was happening so when Cas ran his tongue over Dean’s hole, Dean yelled and almost came off the bed. Cas had Dean by the hips and that was what kept him on the bed.  
“Holy fuck, Cas. Oh my fucking gawd…”  
Cas lifted his head and said, “Hang on Dean. I got ya.”  
Cas proceeded to lick all around Dean’s hole, and eventually, he stuck his tongue into Dean.  
Dean had never felt anything like this in his life and it was mind-blowing. Amazing. Stupendous. Fan-fuckiing-tastic.  
Then Cas sat up and grabbed lube. He lubed up his hand and the condom he rolled on. He shoved two fingers into Dean and Dean sighed. He knew this meant that soon. Cas would be in him.  
And soon, Cas was. Cas pushed his cock into Dean and Dean pushed against it. Cas bottomed out and held for a minute, allowing Dean to relax. But then, he began to fuck Dean like a madman. Dean was digging his fingers into Cas’ arms. He wanted this, needed this even though he never knew he needed it before. This was life-affirming. This was what it was all about.  
Dean spit in his hand and grabbed his cock. He rand his hand up and down while squeezing it hard in his hand. He ran his thumb over the head. He came.   
“Oh Cas, shit. Fuck. Fuck I’m com…”  
He shot all over his chest. Cas became erratic and he came too.  
They just lay all tangled up together, trying to catch their breath when Meg said, “Wow. Isn’t this just the shit,”


	6. Chapter 6

Dean almost jumped up until he remembered he was naked. Cas did jump up.  
“Meg. You’re home early.”

Meg just smirked, “Yeah, I am. And look what I walk in to find. You’re fucking a man. And not just any man, Lisa’s man.”  
Dean, who had pulled a sheet up to this waist said, “Not any more. I threw her out yesterday when I found out about Garth. Something I’m sure you know all about.”

Meg smiled broader than before, “Yeah, I knew, you poor sap. But this,” and here she waved a hand at the two of them, “This is new.”

Cas looked her right in the eye. “I was planning on telling you tonight. I want you to move out, Meg. We’re done.”

Meg laughed. “We sure are, sport. So, so done.”   
She turned around and walked out.

 

Cas sighed. “Well, that went well.” And he grimaced.  
Dean put his arms around Cas. “I’m so sorry babe. I really am.”

Cas turned and actually smiled at him. “Hey, I really was going to tell her tonight. It’s over and done with now.”  
Dean smiled back at him and they kissed to the sounds of Meg packing stuff up and leaving.

 

When Meg was gone, after telling Cas she’d be back tomorrow for the rest of her stuff, they got out of bed and went into the kitchen. Cas opened the fridge and got out some things to make sandwiches for them. He handed Dean a beer and took one for himself.

While they ate, Cas asked Dean to spend the night.  
“Absolutely. No reason not to now.” Dean grinned at him.  
Cas smiled his smile that lit up the room and made those amazing blue eyes sparkle.

They sat naked on the couch and watched a movie on Netflix. They laughed at themselves, remembering how uncomfortable they both were during the gay scene in the first movie they watched together there. Dean joked that they could pick up tips that way, or maybe they should start watching gay porn on the Internet.  
Cas looked embarrassed and admitted he had done just that this past week and Dean laughed.

When the movie was over, Cas turned to Dean. “I really want to blow you again. I love having your cock in my mouth almost as much as I like having my cock in your ass.”

“Wow, that’s almost poetry, Cas.”

Cas punched Dean in the arm and led him to the bedroom.

 

Dean lay on the bed and Cas took Dean’s soft cock in his hand. Just the act of touching it made Dean get a little hard. But when Cas put it in his mouth, Little Dean stood up at attention.  
Cas ran his tongue around the rim of the head and Dean moaned. Cas sucked a bit on the head and then stuck the tip of his tongue into the slit. Groans came out of Dean.  
Cas sucked down the shaft all the way to the root. There was no coughing this time. Cas swallowed and Dean gasped at the feeling. Then Cas ran his tongue along the underside of Dean’s cock, along the vein. He sucked up and down, and lifted Dean’s balls and gently tugged on them at the same time.  
Dean was groaning loudly. He was trying not to thrust into Cas’ mouth but it was hard not to. He had a handful of Cas’ hair in one fist and the other fisted a handful of sheet.   
Then Dean told Cas he was gonna cum. He pushed just a little into Cas’ mouth and shot over and over.  
Cas swallowed every drop and sucked on Dean for more.  
Dean was blissed out. He felt like he had actually left his body for a minute there.  
Cas moved up and kissed him. Dean tasted himself in Cas’ mouth.

Dean made a motion to move down but Cas held him.  
“You really don’t have to, Dean. I enjoyed the fuck out of that and I’m fine.”  
Dean thought he might love Cas for that. Dean was really sleepy.

Cas pulled down the covers and they crawled in. Cas said quietly, “Come here, baby.”  
Dean was actually thrilled at Cas calling him that. He moved over and put his head on Cas’ shoulder and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean.  
Dean was asleep in minutes.

Dean woke up in the morning and Cas wasn’t there. He smelled coffee. He had to piss really badly so he got up and shuffled to the bathroom. After pulling on his boxers, he went to the kitchen to find Cas. Cas was leaning on the counter drinking coffee and looking absolutely delicious to Dean.  
Cas got a cup for Dean and they both sipped the hot coffee.  
“Did you sleep good, Dean?”

“Like a baby. Better than I have in probably years.” Dean grinned at Cas.

Cas smiled. “You should sleep like a baby, because you’re my baby.”

Dean blushed. It was a corny thing to say bit it still made Dean insanely happy to hear.

 

Cas fixed them breakfast. Cas was a damn good cook and Dean told him so.  
“It’s just something I enjoy doing. It relaxes me.”

Dean had a mouthful of food. “It stresses the hell out of me. I almost had a heart attack making those burgers for you.”

Cas smiled at him. “Then I’ll do all the cooking.”  
Dean wondered exactly what Cas meant by that.

Cas looked at him very seriously and said, “Dean, I think you should move in. I think we should live together.”  
Dean blinked.  
Cas just looked at him. After a bit of silence, he said, “I love you, Dean. I want us to live together.”

Dean opened his mouth and closed it again. He forced himself to finally say, “I love you too, Cas. I really do. And I guess I want us to live together too.”  
Cas jumped up and kissed Dean.

 

Dean needed Cas to understand. “Cas, I’m not a very good roommate. I’m pretty messy and…”

Cas cut him off. “Dean you aren’t going to be my roommate, you’re my lover. And I don’t care about messy. Or anything else Lisa told you. I just want you here, all the time, with me.”

Dean smiled. “I like the sound of the word, ‘lover’, Cas.”

“Me too, Dean.”  
After they cleaned the breakfast mess, they went back to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

After a day of mind-blowing sex, Dean had to go home. He was really sad about it, too. But he had to get ready to go to work in the morning. And he needed to start packing to move in with Cas.

They kissed at the door.

“I’m going to miss you, Dean. I’m not sure I can sleep without you here.”

 

Dean sighed. “Yeah, I feel the same way. But I’ll be back tomorrow after work. Love you.”

 

Cas kissed him again. “I love you too, Dean.”

Dean left.

 

 

At home, it was too quiet and Dean hated packing. He did it though, thinking about how great it would be, living with Cas.

Dean realized he hadn’t heard shit out his brain all weekend. Interesting.

He idly wondered, while he packed, how much of that voice in his head came from Lisa.

He couldn’t sleep. He missed Cas.

 

He groaned and got out of bed when the alarm rang. He’s slept maybe three hours. He showered, drank some coffee and went to work.

During lunch, he got a text.

 

**Received 12:18 From Cas:  Hey baby. Just wanted to tell you I love you. Can’t wait until tonight.**

Dean was grinning so big, Bobby asked him what the hell was up with him.

“I’m in love, Bobby. I broke up with Lisa, and I’m in love.”

 

Bobby grinned. “Who’s the lucky lady?”

 

Dean looked him right in the eye and said, “It’s not a lady. It’s a guy and his name is Cas.”

 

Bobby looked right back at him. “That’s good, boy. He’s a lucky guy to have you.”

Dean heaved a huge sigh of relief. That’s one hurdle done with. He texted Cas back.

 

**Sent 12:24 To Cas:  Hey you. I love you too. I couldn’t sleep at all without you next to me. Need you so much.**

**  
** Cas sent back a smiley face and a huge heart.

 

The rest of Dean’s day went better. He was going to see Cas right after work.

 

 

When he got to Cas’, Cas was cooking dinner for them. Dean went straight to him and grabbed him around his waist. He kissed the back of Cas’ neck and Cas leaned back against him.

Dean felt so much better, just being in the same room as Cas.

 

 

They ate and talked about their days. Cas had a funny thing happen with one of his students, who he caught drawing a picture of him kissing another man. She had big hearts all around them. When Cas asked her about it, she told him she could tell he was in love.

Dean just grinned.

After they cleaned up the dinner things, Dean turned Cas around and kissed him.

“I really, really, _really_ missed you.” He pushed his erection against Cas’ thigh.

 

 

Cas led him to the bedroom by his hand. Dean followed and he got harder every step they took.

Once in the room, Cas turned and began to undress Dean. Dean just stood and let Cas strip him. He kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his jeans and boxers but that was all the help Cas needed.

When he stood naked, Cas looked him up and down. “You are so gorgeous, Dean. I think you have no idea just how amazing your body is.”

Dean just looked the floor. Laughing, Cas drug him to the bed and pushed him down on it. Cas began to take his clothes off.

Dean watched Cas strip. When he was naked, Dean just stared at his cock.

“You have the amazing body, Cas. Your cock is so beautiful.”

 

Cas laughed. “You just like it because it fits inside you so well.”

 

“What a mouth you’ve got on you!” Dean was laughing too.

 

 

Cas crawled over Dean. He arranged himself so that their two cocks were rubbing against each other. Dean groaned with pleasure.

Cas was kissing him and exploring Dean’s mouth with his tongue.

Dean ran his hands up and down Cas’ back. He felt every inch of Cas that he could reach. He loved the feel of Cas’ smooth skin under his hands. He reached up with one hand and grabbed a fist full of Cas’ hair and pulled. Cas moaned.

Cas sucked a nipple and Dean sighed. Cas knew all his spots, every erogenous zone he had. C.as actually found a few new ones, like behind his ear.

Cas was between his legs now and Dean lifted his legs in the air. Cas ran his tongue over Dean’s hole and Dean groaned. Cas continued to play his tongue around and then in Dean’s hole and Dean had his head thrown back.

Then Cas lubed up and put on a condom.

“Ready, Dean?”

 

“Oh my god, yes, so ready.”

 

Cas put the head of his cock right at the entrance to Dean’s hole and rubbed. Dean groaned loudly. Then he pushed in. Dean pushed against him, trying to get every inch. Cas gave him what he wanted.

When Cas was fully in Dean he held, letting Dean relax, then he pulled back and plowed back in. Cas liked it rough and Dean was realty liking it too. He matched Cas’ every thrust. His legs were wrapped around Cas’ waist and his ankles were crossed. He dug his fingers into Cas’ sides.

Dean was so lost in the pull and thrust of Cas, he totally ignored his own cock. It lay on his belly, leaking pre-cum. Suddenly, he felt his balls get tight and heat was spreading from his balls to his belly and he came. Completely untouched, he shot strings of cum all over his chest.

When he came, his hole tightened and released a couple of times and that pushed Cas into his orgasm.

Dean listened to him moan, “Fuck, Dean. Good… so good...”

Cas stayed in Dean until he was too soft and his cock slid out. He ditched the condom.

 

As they lay together catching their breath, Cas put his hand out onto Dean’s chest.

“I want us to get tested. I want to stop having to use condoms.”

Dean agreed right away.

 

They got into the shower together. They took turns washing each other, too spent to really fool around.

Clean and dry, they headed to bed. Cas set the alarm and they crawled into Cas’s bed. They spooned, with Dean as the little spoon and Cas holding him tight. They slept great.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Tuesday was a long day for Dean. He had told Cas that he was going to go to his apartment and do some more packing after work. As it got later, he was really regretting his decision. He just wanted to go be with Cas but he’d never get moved it he didn’t pack. Fuck.

Dean got some fast food burgers to eat and went home. It was so quiet he turned on the radio just to have some sound. He packed clothes and shit from the bathroom. Then he heard a knock on the door.  
It was Cas. Dean pulled him in and kissed him.   
“What are you doing here?”  
Cas smiled. “I brought you some dinner and I’m going to help you pack. The faster you get done the quicker we’ll be living together.”  
Dean kissed him again and sat down to eat what Cas had brought him. He threw the burgers in the trash. Cas had fixed an Italian pasta thing with garlic bread. Dean was shoveling it in and moaning with every bite.   
While Dean ate, Cas packed books. They chatted about their days.   
Dean thought about how incredibly domestic it all was.   
He loved the sound of Cas’ voice, the way he tilted his head when he didn’t understand something, the way he fussed in the kitchen.   
Dean was just happy. For the first time that he could remember, he was just happy and peaceful.

 

They packed for a few hours and then Dean just wanted to go home. Home to him was Cas’ place with Cas in it. Almost everything was packed now, thanks to Cas.  
They each got in their cars and drove home. Once inside, Cas went to the bathroom and was gone for a while. Then he called Dean to come in there.  
When Dean got into the bathroom, the bathtub was filled. There were candles lit around the room.  
“Get in.” Cas sounded authoritative. Dean like that. He stripped and eased into the hot water. Cas had stripped as well, and he got in, sitting between Dean’s legs and leaning back against Dean’s chest.  
Dean sighed contentedly. He wrapped one arm around Cas’ chest and put the other on the edge of the tub. Cas snuggled his head against Dean’s neck. They just sat there.  
Den watched the candles flicker. “I love you Cas. I love you so fucking much.”  
Cas turned his head and kissed Dean’s jaw. “I love you too, baby.”  
They stayed until the water got cold.

Back in the bedroom, Dean was laying on the bed naked. He watched Cas get his outfit out for the next day.  
“You’re so fucking organized. I just grab whatever I already got grease on and jump into it.

 

Cas turned and smiled at him. “But you’re a mechanic, Dean, and they tend to not be judged by what they’re wearing every day. I am.”  
“Really?” Dean was surprised. “They judge your clothes?’  
Cas sighed. “They judge teachers on everything imaginable.”  
“That has got to suck.” Dean shook his head.

 

When Cas was done, he came and laid down next to Dean. Dean leaned over and kissed Cas’ ear.   
This led Cas to lean over Dean and kiss him all over his face. He kissed and nuzzled that place behind Dean’s ear that always got to him. Dean got goosebumps and Cas smiled at him.  
“You’re easy, baby.”   
Dean stuck his tongue out at Cas and Cas immediately sucked it into his mouth.  
Cas was on him. He ran his hands all over Dean’s chest and tweaked his nipples. He licked Dean’s throat and sucked and bit a mark on Dean’s collarbone. Dean moaned. He loved it when Cas bit.  
Cas got between Dean’s legs and pushed them up. Cas licked and kissed the inside of one thigh. He bit a spot and Dean shuddered and groaned. Cas did the same to the other thigh. Then he put his mouth over Dean’s hole and began to lick it.  
Dean fisted the sheets, but he took on hand and grabbed a handful of Cas’ hair. He pulled and Cas moaned.   
Cas sat up and got lube and a condom. “I hate these fucking things.” Dean nodded.  
Cas told Dean to get on his hands and knees and Dean flipped over. He shoved his ass in the air and Cas grabbed his hips tight. Cas plunged in and Dean gasped. Cas never stopped until he was fully in Dean, then he paused to allow Dean to adjust.   
Then Cas fucked Dean like it was the last legal fuck on earth. He rammed in and out. Dean held on to the headboard to avoid being fucked right off the bed.   
Dean tried to push back but Cas had a death grp on his hips. Dean groaned and swore and panted and sweat… it was amazing.  
Dean came, squirting all over Cas’ comforter.   
Cas moaned and shoved in. He came with a string of swear words that were very creative.

 

When they caught their breath, Cas made Dean get up and he took the comforter off the bed. Then he pulled back the rest of the covers and he and Dean got in. Cas pulled Dean to snuggle with him. Dean put his head on Cas’ chest and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean.   
Dean sighed and said, “I feels so good in your arms Cas. This right here, it’s heaven.”  
Cas just pulled him closer. “It feels right because it is right, baby.”

 

In the morning, Cas fixed them breakfast and Dean ate every bite.   
“I’m gonna get fat, Cas and then you won’t love me anymore.”  
Cas walked over and put his arms around Dean while he sat in the chair.  
“I’d love you if you weighed 400 pounds, Dean.”  
Dean just laughed.

 

After work, Dean and Cas went to his apartment and got the rest of his stuff. Dean gave his keys back to the landlord and he was done.  
They put the boxes in the bedroom. Dean said he’d start putting everything away the nest day.   
Dean was just thinking about how he lived here now, with Cas, and just how great that was.


	9. Chapter 9

Cas had a friend who was having a costume party. Dean was less than enthusiastic but Cas really wanted to go, so of course, Dean agreed.

They went to get tested, and everything that came back right away was fine. They would have to wait a week for the rest to come back.

They went to a costume store to find something for the party. Cas grabbed some costumes and went to try them on. Dean sat in a chair outside the dressing room so Cas could show him the choices.

First he came out as a cop. Neither of them really liked it.

Next he came out wearing a cowboy get up that was really lame.

But then… Cas emerged from the curtain dressed as a naughty schoolgirl.

Dean’s breath caught. His eyes got big. Cas was in a white shirt with a loose tie, a really short plaid skirt and stockings that came up to mid-thigh.

Dean wanted to jump him on the spot.

Cas laughed at his reaction. “I gather you really like this one?”

 

Dean stuttered, “Uh… well,,, I… uh… I really do. I just never had you pegged as a cross-dresser.”

 

Cas laughed even more. “Never tried it before. It’s kinda sexy.”

 

“KINDA?” Dean almost drooled.

Cas decided to get that one, much to Dean’s delight. He had real plans for that outfit.

 

 

Next it was Dean’s turn. He tried a wizard but looked silly. Next there was a super Mario one that was just ridiculous. Then he came out as a fireman and Cas’ eyes got big.

“That’s the one, Dean. Definitely.”

 

Dean grinned. “Got a thing for firemen, I’m guessing.”

Cas blushed.

Dean decided he was really looking forward to this party.

 

 

They settled in to living together. Dean tried harder to put his dirty clothes in the basket and Cas tried to lighten up about it. They went to the laundromat together and laughed at stupid shit while their clothes washed. They took turns washing dishes.

Dean loved every freaking minute of it.

 

Of course the sex was mind-blowing every night, but it was these little things that Dean loved most. He never saw himself as domestic, he certainly wasn’t with Lisa. But with Cas, all the day-to-day stuff was wonderful. It made him feel safe and happy.

He never wanted it to end.

 

 

The night of the party was here. Cas got ready in the bathroom, and came out wearing _that_ outfit and makeup. Dean’s cock moved in his pants.

“Holy fuck, Cas. you look so good. Are you sure we need to go to this party?”

 

Cas chuckled. “Yes, Dean. Keep it in your pants for a few hours.”

Dean wasn’t sure he could.

He put on the fireman’s costume and Cas eyed him like Dean was a steak and Cas was starving.

Cas shook his head and said they needed to go.  


 

When they arrived at Cas’ friend’s place, the party was in full swing. Cas looked around and found his friend.

“Cassie! I’m so glad you made it. And don’t you look good enough to eat, my little muffin. Unmmm…”

Dean did not like the way this guy was eyeing Cas at all.

Cas smiled and said, “Balthazar, this is my boyfriend, Dean.”

‘ _Balthazar_? What the fuck? Who names their kid Balthazar?’

For once, Dean’s brain and he were in perfect agreement.

Balthazar barely looked at Dean. He was too busy eye-fucking Cas and touching his arm.

 

Dean pulled Cas away from the creepy guy.

“Cas, that guy was hitting on you.”

Cas blinked.

“I don’t think so, Dean. Balth’s just a friend. Are you jealous?”

Dean growled and went in search of alcohol.

He found some and drank it.

 

Cas was mingling and talking to people. Dean was in the corner drinking and brooding.

Then a sweet little pixie chick came up to him and said, “I just adore firemen.”

 

Dean grinned. “Do you now.”

Cas looked over and got angry eyes right away.

Pixie girl had her hand on Dean’s arm. At least she did until Cas got there.

He moved her hand off Dean’s arm and said, “Hey baby, having a good time?”

Pixie girl blinked and walked away.

Cas hissed, “Just what the fuck was that?”

 

Dean looked at him completely innocently and said, “What? She’s just a friend. Are you jealous?”

Cas had a look in his eyes like he might kill someone.

“Okay, Winchester, duly noted.  I want to go home.”

Best idea Dean had heard all night.

 

 

On the way home. Dean tried to lighten Cas’ mood. He really needed Cas happy by the time they got home, because he really did have plans for Cas in that outfit.

“Come one, Cas. It was funny. I didn’t mean anything by talking to her and after all, she had just touched me when you got there. And old Balth was touching you.”

Cas sighed.

‘Oh thank god, he’s relenting’ Dean’s brain smiled.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

 

 

When they got home, Dean grabbed Cas and pushed him up against the wall.

“Hey, little girl, want some candy?”

Cas giggled.

Dean used a very deep voice. “Let the big bad man see what you’ve got under that skirt.”

With that, Dean lifted Cas’ skirt.

What he saw took his breath away. His eyes got huge.

Cas was wearing a bright red, lacy pair of panties. His cock head peeked out of the top of them.

Dean was instantly hard.

Cas smiled. “See anything you like it, Mr. firefighter?”

 

Dean licked his lips. “Yeah, I really, really do, little girl.”

Dean picked Cas up and carried him to the bedroom with Cas giggling furiously.

Dean threw Cas on the bed and began to take off his costume.

Cas just laid there watching him.

 

 

Dean flipped Cas’ skirt up and put his mouth on Cas’ cock in the panties. Cas moaned. Dean sucked a big wet spot on the front of them. Cas’ cock rose out of the top as he got hard.

Dean moaned onto Cas’ cock. He licked the head and Cas gasped. Dean pulled the panties down just enough to allow Cas’ cock to spring free and then he took it into his mouth.

Cas groaned and pushed his cock into Dean’s mouth more. Dean sucked down to the bottom and moved his tongue around the base. He felt Cas’ balls through the lace of the panties and moved his mouth up and down until Cas wiggled his ass and said, “Stop, Dean.  


Dean pulled his mouth off and looked up at Cas. Cas looked wrecked.

“I want to fuck you baby. Want to fuck you so bad.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Dean laid back on the bed. Cas moved over him and kissed him passionately

 

Dean spread his legs and just said, “I’m so ready. Fuck me Cas, please.”

 

 

Cas pushed Dean over on his side as he fumbled for a condom.

“Just forget the damn thing and fuck me.” Dean groaned over his shoulder.

Cas spooned up against Dean and shoved his cock into Dean. Dean groaned in pleasure.

Cas wrapped one arm over Dean and grabbed his cock. Using pre-cum for lube, he began to jack Dean off in rhythm to the thrusts he was making into Dean.

“Oh fuck… Cas…”

Cas kept up a fast pace and jammed into Dean as hard as he could, given the position.

Dean moaned, “Gonna cum Cas…”

He shot hot cum into Cas’ hand. Cas moved it up to Dean’s mouth and Dean sucked Cas’ fingers into this mouth.

Cas just kept up pounding Dean.

After what seemed like forever, Cas lost his rhythm and just thrust into Dean. Dean felt Cas fill him with cum and it was stupendous. Cas grunted over and over as he shot cum into Dean.

Cas pulled out. Dean felt cum run back out of his ass.

Cas kissed his back. “I love you, Dean.”

 

“Oh god, I love you too, Cas.”

Dean rolled over and they held one another.

 

 

“I love it when you get jealous, Cas.”

Cas snorted.

Cas lifted his head and said, “I get a turn with you as sexy firefighter. And I’m pretty sure you ruined my costume. Now we’ll have to pay for it.”

Dean smiled, “Yay!”

Cas smacked his arm.

Dean nuzzled Cas’ ear. “You sexy little schoolgirl, you.”

Cas giggled.

 

After they cleaned up, Cas pulled the comforter off the bed, where Dean had leaked cum onto it.

“We need to throw down plastic before we fuck” Cas sighed.

Dean huffed. “I’d rather be shot.”

 

They crawled into bed, cuddled up and were asleep in moments.

 

 

The next morning found Cas trying to wash his schoolgirl costume.

“Your cum has real staying power.” He grumbled to Dean.

 

Dean grinned, “Oh yeah, I am a mighty man. My cum lasts forever.”

 

Cas laughed. “Oh yeah, mighty man, go fix us some breakfast while I keep trying.”

 

 

After breakfast, Cas did some cleaning while Dean read. It got very quiet and Dean wondered what Cas was up to. He went into the bedroom.

Cas was standing there, holding out his fireman costume.

“I think you own me a fireman.”

Dean grinned and grabbed the outfit.

He came out of the bathroom with it on. Cas was standing in the hall, waiting for him. Dean grabbed Cas and slung him over his shoulder. Cas squealed and kicked his legs.

“Stop struggling, sir, I’m only trying to save your life here.”

He dropped Cas onto the bed.

Cas looked up at him. “Oh thank you Mr. Fireman. Whatever can I do to repay you for saving me?”

Dean leered at Cas. “Well, you can start by taking off your clothes.”

Cas hurried to comply.

When Cas lay naked, Dean just crawled in the bed over him. He kissed Cas and fucked his tongue in and out of Cas’ mouth. Then he licked behind Cas’ ear.

He whispered hotly in Cas’ ear. “Big bad fireman wants the man to fuck him senseless.”

Cas moaned.

Dean worked his way down Cas’ body, licking, sucking and nipping. Cas was very hard and his cock was dripping pre-cum. Dean was so hard, his cock was throbbing.

Cas told him to take off the costume and Dean did.

Cas moved between Dean’s legs and Dean lifted them. Cas licked a few swipes over Dean’s hole. He raised his head and said in a husky voice, “Oh thank you for saving me.”

Then he moved up and shoved his cock into Dean. Dean groaned and pushed against Cas, trying to get every inch.

They set a hard pace, Cas pounding into him and Dean matching every thrust.

Dean gasped, “I’m coming, Cas” and shot strings of his cum across his chest.

Cas moaned and came in Dean. He collapsed on Dean’s chest and just lay there. Dean kissed the top of Cas’’ head and held him.

They napped.

 

 

Dean wanted to go play miniature golf. Cas never had and thought it sounded dumb. But Dean just kept after him and got whiney in the end so finally, Cas said he’d go.

 

At Goofy Golf, Cas stared at his little club and the first hole. Dean stepped up and took his shot. It went past the little elves. Cas sighed and stepped up. He looked at the hole nad walked back to where he took his shot from. He thought a minute, hit the ball and it went against one wall and into the hole.

“Son of a bitch. How did you do that?” Dean gaped at him,

 

Cas laughed. “it’s geometry, Dean.”

 

Dean frowned. “Okay, smart ass, let’s make this interesting.”

 

Cas looked at him. “You mean like a bet?”

 

Dean growled, “Yeah, exactly like a bet.”

 

Cas smiled at him, which was infuriating. “Okay, Dean, what’s the bet?”

 

Dean thought for a moment. “Loser has to give the winner a blow job in the bathroom.”

 

Cas laughed, “It’s a bet.”

 

 

At the start of the last hole, they were tied. Dean grinned. He was always great with this one. Granted, it had been years, but he was still confident he had this in the bag. He could almost feel Cas’ mouth around his cock.

He blew it. Cas won easily.

 

In the bathroom, they went into a stall. Dean squatted down and unzipped Cas’ jeans. As far as losing a bet went, this was not that bad. Dean grinned.

He reached into Cas’ pants, his boxer and then found Cas’ cock. He pulled it out. Cas moaned quietly. As far as cocks went, Cas’ was beautiful, long and thick and just about perfect.

Dean licked the head and Cas threw his head back. Dean sucked in the head and licked across the slit, tasting the pre-cum. He slid his mouth down to the base and just held there a moment, listening to Cas’ breath hitch.

Dean sucked up and down, swirling his tongue around with every down-stroke. Soon, Cas was lightly pushing his cock into Dean’s mouth. Dean let it hit the back of his throat and swallowed. Cas moaned again and came. Dean tasted the salty cum and swallowed every drop.

And jumped up when someone banged on the door to the stall.

They left with a permanent ban from Goofy Golf.

 


	11. Chapter 11

It was December. Christmas was coming and it always made Dean grumpy. This was their first Christmas together and it was causing problems.

Dean hated Christmas. Hated everything about it.

Cas adored Christmas. He wanted to do everything: a tree, decorations, presents, the whole nine yards.

They argued, which they never really did before. They both hated it but they just couldn’t agree. Cas really wanted to know why Christmas put such a bunch in Dean’s panties but Dean wouldn’t talk about it.

When it started affecting their sex life, Cas had enough.

 

 

When Dean got home from work, Cas was sitting on the couch. Dean took one look at him and knew this was serious. He sighed and sat down across from Cas.

“Dean.” Cas took a deep breath. “We really need to talk.”

Dean just rubbed his jaw and said, “Yeah.” He knew this was coming.

“We’ve got to get this settled, baby. This is hurting us… it’s hurting me. What’s wrong?”

Dean took a deep breath. Then he sighed.

“Look Cas, I haven’t talked much about my family. There’s a damn good reason for that. For the most part, they’re dicks. Hell they’re a big bag of dicks. My old man is so homophobic he’s rather see me dead than with a man.”

 

Cas looked shocked. “Dean…”

 

Dean cut him off. “Think I’m exaggerating? He actually said that to me. ‘Boy, I’d rather see you dead than letting some fag fuck you up the ass.’ And he said that to me the last Christmas we spent together. Christmas with my family was not warm and fuzzy. It was people getting drunk, and fighting, and making jokes about fags. Usually ended with a fistfight. I love you, Cas, I love you so fucking much. But Christmas? It just means shit to me.”

Cas got up and went to him. Cas kneeled on the floor and took Dean in his arms.

“I’m so sorry, baby. I really am. I wish I could take all that pain away from you.”

 

Dean sighed into Cas’ arms. “I love you too. I love you more than life. I want to make you happy.”

 

Cas fixed dinner while Dean showered. He really thought about what Dean had told him. It really hurt to think about Dean growing up in that kind of environment. He thought he had an idea as to how to help, but he wasn’t sure it would work.

 

 

After dinner, Cas led Dean to the bedroom. Dean stood while Cas stripped him. He just looked at Cas looking at him. Then Cas led Dean to the bed. Dean laid down and watched Cas strip. He always loved watching Cas take his clothes off. Cas stripped with a sort of elegance. Unlike Dean, who just yanked clothes off and threw them, Cas took each article of clothing off slowly and with grace.

When Cas was nude, he crawled over Dean and began to kiss him. Dean responded and their tongues played against one another. Cas pulled away and kissed along Dean’s jaw and then down his throat. Dean rocked his head back to give Cas more access to his neck and he actually growled in pleasure as Cas kissed and nipped down it.

Then Cas licked along dean’s collarbone. He bit it and Dean moaned.

Cas attacked Dean’s nipples. He flicked at them, sucked them and bit. Dean was rolling his head back and forth. Dean’s hands found Cas’ back and fluttered up and down Cas’ spine.

Cas licked a stripe down Dean’s belly but completely circumvented Dean’s hard and dripping cock. He sucked each of Dean’s balls into his mouth and listened to Dean groan.

Then he pushed Dean’s legs far apart and up. He looked for a moment at Dean’s tight, puckered hole. He licked it and Dean was swearing.

“Fuck, Cas… fuck, holy… fuck…”

Cas went to work with his tongue. He licked around Dean’s hole, then plunged his tongue into it. He alternated fucking his tongue in and out with licking around it.

Soon, Dean was begging. “Please, Cas… fuck me please…”

Smiling Cas moved up. He thrust three fingers into Dean after licking them. Dean gasped and pushed onto them to signal he was ready.

Cas took his cock and ran it up and down over Dean’s hole and even teased his taint. Dean was holding on to Cas’ arms with a death grip. Cas slid in.

Cas never stopped until he was all the way in. He paused a moment to let Dean relax then he pulled all the way out and slammed back in.

Dean groaned and pushed against Cas’ thrust.

Cas knew intimately what Dean could handle and he took Dean right to the edge of that. He thrust in hard each time, faster and faster until he could feel his balls tighten. Cas didn’t want to cum yet so he slowed his pace and regained control.

“Rub your cock for me Dean. Make yourself cum for me. Shoot cum all over me, baby.”

Dean grabbed his cock and gathered pre-cum as a lube. He fisted his cock and ran it up and down his cock almost brutally. Soon he was moaning and he came, shooting hot cum all over Cas’ chest.

That was it for Cas. He thrust in as far as he could possibly get and came so hard he saw only black for a moment.

 

Dean lay with his head on Cas’ chest, listening to his heart beat. It was pounding when Dean first laid his head there but it was almost back to normal now.

Cas had his arms around Dean, holding him tightly. Cas kissed the top of his head.

“I want us to make our own Christmas, Dean. Start fresh. Just make it about you and me and it has nothing to do with the past. Can we try, baby?  


Dean nodded. “I’d like that, Cas. I really would.”

 

Cas smiled. “Thank you, Dean. I promise it will be good.”

 

Dean smiled too. “I know. If it’s with you, it could never be anything else.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

Dean and Cas were shopping for a Christmas tree. Dean actually thought it was kind of fun. He’d never done anything like this before. They wandered around the tree lot, looking at every tree, searching for just the right one.

Way in the back, Cas pulled Dean in for a kiss. It quickly became a messy, tounge dominating kiss. Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth,

Cas broke away, saying in a husky voice, “We can’t fuck in a tree lot, Dean.”

Dean laughed. They resumed the search, but with tighter pants than before.

They found the one they wanted. Cas paid while Dean wrestled the tree on top of the car and tied it down.

 

 

At home, they had the perfect place for it. Once it was set up, Cas went to the hall closet and pulled out a big box. When he opened it, it was filled with ornaments and lights.

They drank some egg nog spiked with rum and decorated the tree. Many times it regressed to insane giggling when one or the other would come up with an especially cheesy ornament.

Dean had a good buzz going and he had to admit to himself, he really was enjoying this. With Cas. Only Cas could make this fun.

When they were done, Cas turned on the tree lights and turned off the lights in the apartment. They sat on the couch, cuddled up, drinking more nog and just watched the lights twinkle.

Dean felt at peace.

Cas turned his face and put his hands on either side of Dean’s face.

“I think I need to finish what we started in the tree lot, Dean.”

Dean grinned. He was wholly in favor of that.

 

 

Dean needed new jeans. He had gained weight since being with Cas and eating so well. It really irritated him. He actually had a bit of a muffin top now. Cas loved it. He kissed it and ran his hands over it but still… Dean didn’t want to get fat.

At any rate, they were in the men’s section grabbing jeans for Dean to try on. They both went into the dressing room.

Dean pulled off his old jeans and grabbed the bigger sized pair. Before he could begin to pull them on, Cas pushed him up against the full-length mirror. His boxers were pulled down and fingers were in him.

“Cas. what the fuck?”

Cas growled, “Shut up Dean.”

Dean shut up. Before he knew it, he was slightly bent over and Cas was shoving his cock into him. It hurt a little more than usual but that slowed to a burn quickly. Cas was using him like a jack hammer on a pot hole.

“Look at yourself, Dean. Look at how you look when I’m fucking you.”

Dean opened his eyes and looked into the mirror. He had a look on his face of pure passion. He could see Cas behind him, fucking him hard and fast.

He came. His cum shot all over the mirror. Cas grunted and came in him.

Cas pulled out and grabbed some tissues that were in a box on the dressing table. He wiped up and then cleaned Dean up.

Dean turned around and looked at him. Cas looked pretty smug.

“I’ve always wanted to do that, baby.”

 

Dean just grinned, “Glad to help you fulfill a fantasy.”

He bought three new pair of button flys.

 

 

 

Dean was shopping for a gift for Cas. He really didn’t know what to get him. He had wandered in and out of stores. He bought a scarf, some cologne and a silly heart pillow. But the exact right thing just eluded him.

Then he went into a jewelry store. He was drawn to the rings.

He stopped and thought about it. He loved Cas with his entire being. He wanted to make Cas’ Christmas special and one he would never forget.

Suddenly Dean knew what he really wanted to do.

 

Christmas Eve found them together, after eating an amazing meal that Cas had made. They sat on the floor, opening gifts. Cas laughed at the heart pillow and said he loved it, clutching it to his chest.

Then Dean reached all the way to the back of the tree. He came back with a tiny box and handed it to Cas. Cas Looked a little confused.

“Just open it, Cas.”

Cas tore the paper off and looked at the ring box. He opened it and gasped.

He took the ring out of the box and looked at Dean.

“Marry me, Cas? Make me the happiest man on earth.”

Tears sprung to Cas’ eyes and ran down his cheeks. Dean reached a finger and wiped them away.

“Well?” Dean waited.

Cas nodded, afraid of his voice. Finally, he croaked out, “Oh fuck, yes, Dean. I’ll marry you.”

They fell into each other’s arms.

The Christmas sex was incredible.

 

 

Cas couldn’t stop looking at the ring on his finger. He couldn’t believe Dean had proposed. Cas was in heaven.

 

Cas made the most amazing Christmas dinner Dean had ever had. He ate way too much and still had room for two pieces of pumpkin pie. He had to unbutton his pants but he was grinning from ear to ear.

 

“So, should we figure out a date?” Dean smiled at Cas, who was still looking at his ring.

 

They settled on February 13th. They both thought it was way too cheesy to get married on Valentine’s day, so they picked the day before. Cas said it was because they needed a date that even Dean could remember. Dean feigned being indigent.

 

In bed later, completely tangled together, Dean said, “It was a beautiful Christmas, Cas. You were right and I’m sorry I was such a bitch about it before. Thank you for giving me new memories.”

Cas just kissed him for a long time.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Getting ready to get married was a lot more work than Dean ever imagined.

There was getting the blood tests, getting the license, finding a justice of the peace, finding a place to do it, finding a place to have a reception, finding food for the reception and on and on and on.

Dean had a permanent headache.

Luckily for Dean, Cas was really in his element. He was loving most of it.

They came up with a guest list for the reception. They just intended to have two people stand up with them at the wedding and that was it. Friends were coming to the reception.

Cas found someone to marry them and a place for that. They were getting married at the courthouse. Fine by Dean.

Finding a place for the reception was a little harder. But on day when Dean was driving to work, he spotted a place he’d never really noticed before. It was a big hall that had a sign on it saying it was available for rent. Dean stopped and write down the number to call for Cas later.

It turned out to be perfect.

Cas arranged for food to be catered. Nothing fancy at all, and again, that was fine with Dean. If he had his way, they would all just eat cheeseburgers.

Cas asked about a cake. Dean sighed, and asked if there was such a thing as a wedding pie. Cas laughed and told him no.

 

Finally, the time was close. Dean was excited to marry Cas but he was also secretly really happy that all the planning was over with. He just wanted to be married, he didn’t want all the hoo-hah that went with it.

They bought new suits. Cas thought Dean looked sexy as hell. He didn’t tell him; he was waiting to tell him on their wedding day.

 

 

They were married. The ceremony was short and to the point. Cas cried and Dean got a little teary.

On their way to the reception, Cas told Dean just how fucking sexy he looked in that suit, and they ended making out in the car for a while. Finally, Cas broke away and told Dean they had better get inside.

Sighing, Dean got out and held his hand out to help Cas out. They walked hand in hand into the hall.

 

 

 

 

At long last, they were back home. Exhausted and a little drunk, they giggled all the way inti the bedroom. They stripped, and when they were both naked, they fell into bed.

Hands roamed, skin was caressed, kisses were long and wet and messy. They exchanged groans of pleasure.

Dean whispered into Cas’ ear, “Hello, husband.”

Cas smiled that huge, sunshine smile and said, “Hello to you, my husband.”

Their love-making was slow and torturous and amazing. Cas fucked Dean slowly and tenderly and Dean moaned so loudly Cas was sure the neighbors could hear him.

They feel into each other’s arms and went instantly to sleep.

 

 

Cas woke up to someone pounding on the door. Dean groaned and lifted his head.

“Who the fuck would do that?”

They struggled out of bed and pulled on pants. The pounding continued.

Cas opened the door to an older man who looked and smelled drunk. Cas wondered idly if it wasn’t a little early in the day to be that drunk.

“Where the fuck is that fag son of mind?” The man yelled at Cas.

 

Dean groaned. “Dad? What the ever loving fuck are you doing here?”

John Winchester forced his way past Cas and looked at Dean angrily.

“Bobby told me where you lived. And he told me you lived with a man. This him?” And he pointed a finger at Cas.

 

“Yeah, dad. This is Cas Novak, my husband.”

 

“HUSBAND? You fucking fag, you make me sick…”

He never got to finish. Cas grabbed him in a head lock. It looked painful and Dean gawked at the sight.

Cas said reasonably as he drug John to the door, “I will thank you to keep a civil tongue in your mouth when you talk to my husband. And until you apologize, you are not welcome in our home.”

With that, he thrust John out the door and slammed the door shut.

Dean was still gawking. His mouth was open.

When he could speak, he said, “Dude. That was incredible. You… you really are one tough teacher. That has got to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen.”

Cas just grinned. “I didn’t appreciate the way he was talking to you.”

They went back to bed.

 

 

 

 

They bought a house. It was a huge deal to Dean, who had never actually had a home. Cas was raised in a home, but Dean had been raised in a series of run-down apartments and motels.

Dean walked around their house when everything was moved in and put away, and just grinned. It made Cas smile to watch him. He loved seeing Dean so happy.

 

 

Dean got offered the chance to buy the auto shop. Bobby wanted to retire and he really wanted Dean to take over. Cas and Dean discussed it and decided it would be a great move for Dean.

They got the money together and Dean bought Bobby out.

Of course, being the boss came with some headaches for Dean. He had to fire a couple of guys and he hated it, even though they really deserved it. He had to work with the accountant to keep the books straight. But all in all, he still got to repair cars and he loved it.

 

One day, Cas sat Dean down and told Dean that he really wanted them to have a child.

They discussed all the possibilities. Did they want to hire a surrogate, or adopt? If they adopted, did they want a baby or a toddler?

They ruled out a surrogate. Too many potential problems with that. Adoption, it was.

They began a search and filled out papers with three adoption agencies. And they waited.

Then Dean got a call.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Dean walked a circle in the waiting room. Even Cas is nervous, wiggling his leg while they waited.

At last, the door opened and a woman came out, carrying a wiggling toddler. When she got to them, she sat the toddled down and said, “Meet your daughter, Meg. Meg Winchester, I gather.”

Dean looked down at the little girl. She stood, sucking a thumb and smiling up at him.

He squatted down and looked at her. Cas was taking deep breaths and may or may not have been crying a little.

Dean held out his arms and Meg went to him. He picked her up and took her over to Cas. Cas stood up and looked at her in the arms of his husband.

They had had a weeks’ warning so they had everything they could think for of a toddler, plus things the Internet told them they needed. They thanked the woman profusely and went out to the car.

Dean buckled the girl into a car seat and went around to the driver’s side. He got in. Cas got in and swiveled around to look at Meg.

“Dean, we have a daughter.”

Dean smiled at him and said, “Yeah, Cas, we do.”

 

At home, Dean fixed Meg lunch. They were told what her favorite foods were, and Dean chose a grilled cheese sandwich for her first meal there. He fixed some for him and Cas as well.

They put her into her brand new highchair and gave her a small piece of the sandwich. She grabbed it in her tiny hands and chewed off a bite. Cas and Dean watched, fascinated.

They also gave her a sippy cup full of milk, which she drank all of.

After lunch. Cas checked and she was wet. They both went to her new bedroom, Cas had her in his arms. Cas laid her on the changing table and proceeded to take off the wet one. He powdered her so much they all coughed.

“Ease up on the powder, dude.” Dean said. Cas just glared at him.

Cas had one hell of a time getting another diaper on her. She wouldn’t stay still and Cas struggled with the tabs on the adhesive strips. Finally, he had it on, even if it was a little loose. Dean laughed heartily.

“Wait until it’s your turn, Dean.”

Meg was yawning and rubbing her eyes, so they put her in her crib and watched her sleep.

It was the single most incredible thing either of them had ever seen.

 

They were pretty much getting the hang of things a week later. Dean took time off from the garage to interview nannies because no way was his daughter going to a dirty, dangerous day care.

Cas came home from work one afternoon to see Meg sitting in the playpen, babbling away. When she saw him she smiled and said, “Dada.” Cas burst into tears and Dean came running out of the kitchen to see what was wrong.

When Cas told him what Meg had said, he didn’t have the heart to tell Cas she had been saying that pretty much all afternoon.  


 

Ellen Harvele was the perfect nanny for them. She was no-nonsense but fantastic with Meg and Meg adored her from jump.  Ellen also did some housework and the wash for them. They really liked her. Dean reluctantly went back to work.

Coming home from work to Meg was like coming home to sunshine after a rainy day for both of them.

 

 

**Five years later**

Dean held on to Meg’s hand. Cas was on her other side.

“I don’t wanna go in there.” Meg was pouting.

Dean squatted down by her. “Baby, you are going to love school. You’ll make friends, play and learn new stuff. You love to learn new stuff. But first, you need to go into that room.”

Meg looked up at Cas. Cas smiled and nodded. She sighed, stuck out her bottom lip and went in.

After school they were both there to pick her up. She came skipping out, all smiles.

In the car she talked non-stop about how much fun she had, the friend she made and the teacher.

Cas looked at Dean. “See? I told you it would be alright.” Dean just grunted.

 

 

**Nine years later**

Dean was pacing. Cas sat calmly.

“How are you so damn calm?”

Cas smiled. “Dean it’s a school function. She’ll be fine.”

Dean glared at him. “It’s not her I’m worried about. It’s the boy.”

Cas sighed. “Dean, she’s smart. She’s not going to let a boy get far with her. We have to trust her.”

Dean sighed again.

 

Dean sat across from the boy, a nice kid named Chris. Dean glared at him. “You know I know where you live, yes?”

Chris nodded nervously.

“Then you better take good care of my daughter and have her home by ten. Capische? “

Chris nodded again.

Meg came into the room with Cas. She smiled at Chris and he got up.

When they were gone, Cas asked Dean just how badly he scared the boy. Dean looked completely innocent and said, “Who? 

 

**Three years later**

They sat in the auditorium, waiting for the principle to call Meg’s name and give her the diploma.

They held hands. Cas sighed. “Where did the years go, Baby?”

Dean smiled at him, “I don’t know, Cas. But they’ve been spectacular.”

Cas smiled back at him. “Yeah, Dean. Just amazing.”

 


End file.
